Reluctant Brothers
by Katz3
Summary: Boys will be boys! Meet the family as we join Sesshoumaru (7) and InuYasha (4) in Daily Life! What horrors and hilarious antics await?
1. Two brothers, not alike at all

Reluctant Brothers  
The Dysfunctional Family of Two YouKai Twerps  
By Katz-Sama  
  
Katz: As you can guess, this story is about InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, two brothers. The twist is, Sesshoumaru is 7, and InuYasha is 4! What fun will this be?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Dawn had barley broken before screaming erupted from the courtyard as two young boys were chasing each other. One was dressed in white robes and has goblin like ears, he was obviously the older child. The other boy was clothed in red robes and he had dog-ears. He must have been the younger brother. The younger child held a tiger toy in his arms as he ran from his older brother. Screams continued as the Older brother tackled his younger sibling and both fell into the fountain. Just then a taller man came out very angry as he grumbled and grabbed both boys by the arms dragging them inside. It must have been their father, but he wasn't any ordinary man, he was a YouKai, and so was the older son. The younger son was a Hanyou.  
  
Father: I can't believe you! Its not even 7 AM and already you're both tearing up the courtyard! Sesshoumaru, apologize to your little brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Father! InuYasha was the one who started it!  
  
InuYasha: Nuh uh!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yuh huh! You stole the toy Mother gave me before she died!  
  
InuYasha: You're mother must have been stupid, that's how you got be as dumb as you are today!  
  
Father: ENOUGH! I'm sick of you two fighting about this every morning! Sesshoumaru, you have kitchen duty today, and InuYasha, you have Sweeping duty today!  
  
Sesshoumaru and InuYasha gave each other glares of death before they walked separate directions grumbling. Just then, a smiling lady walked out to the boy's father and gave him a hug. This must have been InuYasha, the younger brother's, Mother.  
  
Father: Good Morning, honey.  
  
Stepmother: Good morning. Did you take care of that squabble?  
  
Father: Yep.  
  
Stepmother: What was that about anyway?  
  
Father: The usual. InuYasha took off with one of Sesshoumaru's mother's things.  
  
Stepmother: Again? We might as well write that on our schedules. Dawn: Break up fight.  
  
The couple laughed a while and began to walk about the courtyard. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, young Sesshoumaru grumbles as he prepares breakfast. A servant is also there helping. The Servant's name was Anita.  
  
Anita: What happened this time? Let me guess first, InuYasha made a comment and took off with your stuff.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah. Stupid brothers. I wish that we could've just left him at an adoption center somewhere.  
  
Anita laughed and smiled as she reached up in a shelf for a jar and handed it to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Someday I'm probably going to run away from home.  
  
Anita: You want to give up all the stuff you have here?  
  
Sesshoumaru thought again for a while  
  
Sesshoumaru: When's the next time the fair's coming to town?  
  
Anita: This Summer.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I bet I could make an easy 10-yen off my little brother.  
  
Anita and Sesshoumaru continued to joke for a while as they prepared breakfast. Sesshoumaru always felt happier when he did kitchen duty with Anita. She was the only one in that whole stupid palace that related to him ever since his mother died.  
  
Anita: Your mother was a lovely YouKai, its too bad she died 5 years ago.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and sniffled. He missed his Mom very much.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I wish Mommy didn't die. Then Father wouldn't have married that stupid human, and I'd be an only child.  
  
Anita: Then we wouldn't hear you two crashing around at 7 AM every morning.  
  
As Sesshoumaru and Anita talked, InuYasha grumbled and swept in the main hall. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking as he swept a pile of dust under the rug and whistled. He hated sweeping, and he hated his brother. There had to be a way to get rid of him. A Knock was heard on the door and InuYasha open it. There stood his friend from the nearby village, Kikyo. Kikyo was a five-year-old girl who also had a little sister, so she knew how annoying siblings are.  
  
InuYasha: Hi Kikyo! Come on in!  
  
Kikyo smiled and followed InuYasha as he ran up to his room.  
  
Kikyo: Why are you in a panic InuYasha? Let me guess, you and Sesshoumaru got in a fight again?  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes and nodded as he jumped up onto his bed and began to bounce around.  
  
Kikyo: InuYasha don't do that! Remember last time when you-  
  
Too late, InuYasha had slipped and fallen backwards off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
Kikyo: Are you okay InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: Stop staring at me and go get some bandages.  
  
A Minute later, Kikyo came back with Anita who bandaged up a few cuts on InuYasha's knees.  
  
Anita: Bouncing on the bed?  
  
Kikyo: Bouncing on the bed.  
  
InuYasha grumbled as Anita left the room. The he went back to Kikyo and began to tell her about the fight that morning.  
  
InuYasha: I want to get revenge on Sesshoumaru, I really hate sweeping.  
  
Kikyo: I know, you said that about a million gazillion times.  
  
InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked up at the clock.  
  
InuYasha: Do you want to stay for tea, Kikyo?  
  
Kikyo: Sure! I love the cookies Anita makes!  
  
InuYasha: I'll race ya to the Main Hall!  
  
Kikyo: You're on!  
  
Both took off running through the palace laughing as they tripped, tackled, and pushed each other to the hall.  
  
Kikyo: It only took 10 minutes this time!  
  
InuYasha: Hey! That's a record!  
  
InuYasha takes out a piece of paper and messily writes the number 10 and a picture of Kikyo and he running. Anita opens the door for Sesshoumaru as he carries in a try of tea and cookies.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Katz: How is it so far x3? Will Tea Time be a disaster? Tune in next chapter!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -eats a cookie- 


	2. Mud Baths, Memories, and an overworked S...

Reluctant Brothers  
The Second Part of The Story About Two Twerps  
By Katz-Sama  
  
Katz: Last time I forgot the Disclaimer so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha series; I didn't know Sesshoumaru and InuYasha as kids. Anita is my own character.  
  
So what adventure awaits now?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru was careful not to slip while he carried the try. InuYasha ran up to him with a devious smile  
  
InuYasha: hey Brother, let me help you.  
  
InuYasha grabs an end of the try pulling it making them both trip dropping the tray.  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHY YOU LITTLE!  
  
Sesshoumaru tackled InuYasha shaking him by the shoulders and InuYasha reached to pull Sesshoumaru's hair. Next thing you now, dog fight. Both were trying to kill each other until Anita carefully reached down lifting up Sesshoumaru who still had a death grip on InuYasha's ears.  
  
Anita: Sesshoumaru let go of your little brother or you wont be able to go outside today.  
  
Immediately, Sesshoumaru dropped his brother onto the ground and followed Anita to help her clean up.  
  
InuYasha rubbed at his head as Kikyo helped him up.  
  
Kikyo: You had a Death grip on his hair, nice job Ghengas Khan.  
  
InuYasha: Thanks for helping me Kikyo, I was only about to be strangled and choked by him stuffing muffins down my throat.  
  
Kikyo: So what are you going to do for revenge?  
  
InuYasha: I once heard these stories about spies in battle and how the get information about the people to learn their weaknesses.  
  
Kikyo: So you want me to help you shamelessly spy on your brother so you could embarrass him in some ungodly way?  
  
InuYasha: Pretty much.  
  
Kikyo: Lets go.  
  
Meanwhile down by the creek Sesshoumaru wobbles across a log bridge and following him is a 6-year-old boy dressed in dark purple robes. The boy's name was Miroku, and his father was a monk from the village.  
  
Sesshoumaru: So then once I was about to rip off his little preppy ears I was threatened with not being able to come out here today.  
  
Miroku: Ouch. -wince- So, buddy, tell me more about this Anita girl.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around shoving Miroku off the log into the creek.  
  
Miroku: Or not o_o;  
  
Sesshoumaru: I can't wait until this summer, Anita's taking me to the fair. Maybe I can pawn off InuYasha there.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought of a creepy old man buying InuYasha and then using him as a lackey for his assorted junk. Then bursting out in laughter. Miroku got up soaked and shoved Sesshoumaru off.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Miroku, life is short enough for you already.  
  
Miroku: Good point o_o;  
  
In the bushes InuYasha and Kikyo watched and laughed as Sesshoumaru started chasing Miroku away by threatening with a heavy rock. Yes, super strength. InuYasha laughed so hard he slipped and slid down the side of the bank into a muddy area of the creek.  
  
Kikyo: Boy, Mud Bathing can open the pores you know.  
  
InuYasha: Could you stop the comments and help me out of here?  
  
Kikyo: Fine. Just don't get me muddy too.  
  
Sesshoumaru burst open the door, dripping wet he squished his way through the house leaving a wet trail.  
  
Anita: What happened to you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: The freakish monk shoved me off a log.  
  
Anita: Again?  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as Anita led him to his chamber  
  
Anita: There are clean robes in the closet there.  
  
As Anita walked back into the great hall she groaned as she saw Kikyo and InuYasha, both COVERED and CAKED in mud stomp through the main hall.  
  
Anita: InuYasha, I'll make it a point to tell your Father to put you on scrubbing duty next time. Kids are so cute, but they're so dumb and carefree.  
  
After Sesshoumaru had changed into clean robes he wandered down through the halls until he entered an old room. No one was there anymore, it was abandoned, and the smells totally changed once you walked in. This was the room from Sesshoumaru's mother. No one lived here anymore, and Sesshoumaru was the only one to ever enter at his own free will. He wandered in and closed the door before he sat on the old bed. The room needed to be cleaned, but there was something about it that you had to just leave alone. Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy his time here, he felt special, like his mother was still alive. A Knock was heard on the door, and Anita entered.  
  
Anita: Your Father says its time for young Lords to go to sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Can't I stay here just a little while longer?  
  
Anita: Tell you what, if you promise you'll go to sleep, I'll let you stay here tonight. Deal?  
  
Sesshoumaru excitedly bounced up and hugged Anita screaming thank you's and laughter. Anita left the room a few minutes later, and Sesshoumaru happily jumped onto the bed. He loved that room because every time he came in, it was like walking back 5 years to when his mother was alive. His mother wasn't human, like InuYasha's mother is. She too was a YouKai, like his father. Sesshoumaru's mother and Anita were the only ones who truly cared for Sesshoumaru, sure his Father was there for him at times and he taught Sesshoumaru his lessons, but he didn't care for Sesshoumaru with love like Anita and his mother did. And ever since his mother died, Anita was like a second mother to him. That human thing that his father married would never replace his mother or Anita. As Sesshoumaru closed his eyes he could almost see his mother again, he wanted to reach out and give her a hug, but he was content with just seeing her again. Meanwhile, in the other corridors, screaming breaks out and the crashing of extremely expensive and valuable things being broken ring through the palace.  
  
InuYasha: NOOOOOOO! YOU CANT MAKE MEEEEEE!  
  
Anita: Quit your Whining and take a damn bath kid!  
  
InuYasha: NO! THIS ISNT FAIR! KIKYO WAS THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME IN THE MUD!  
  
Anita: Well, you're the muddy one! March to the bath!  
  
InuYasha: But I-  
  
Anita: MARCH!  
  
InuYasha grumbled as he stomped off to the washroom, no one would recognize he was InuYasha! He was so caked in mud that he looked like a walking mud puddle! After InuYasha was clean and scooted off to his room, she sighed in relief.  
  
Anita: Whew, one day down, plenty more to go x_x 


	3. The Dragon and the Fight

Reluctant Brothers  
The Third Chapter of the Biography-Type Story  
By Katz-Sama  
  
Katz: Thank you all for your reviews! As the story goes on, it will get cuter, funnier, and more Kikyo/InuYasha and InuYasha/Sesshoumaru fighting! This might be a long story going for years of their lives possibly, so prepare to die laughing or of burning your eyes staring at the computer, whichever comes first.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Early the next morning Sesshoumaru had awoken and wandered from the room to the kitchen, sure enough, there was Anita preparing morning tea. Along the way Sesshoumaru had noticed broken valuables, his brother needed a bath, he soon figured out, no wonder the place was in chaos.  
  
Anita: I got word that the fair will be coming at your birthday, Sesshoumaru; I figure it will be a birthday treat for you to go.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought, then he remembered his idea of selling InuYasha to the creepy guy  
  
Sesshoumaru: That would be the best present ever. Heehee  
  
Anita: No, you cant sell InuYasha, unless you want me fired, or killed, whichever comes first.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Aw, man. -_-;  
  
Anita: Sesshoumaru, later today I'm going to the village, seeing how bored you are most of the time, would you like to come? I'm sure you'd take interest in the smuggler's items.  
  
Sesshoumaru agreed, he liked going to the village sometimes, and he always did enjoy the Smuggler's tent. So that afternoon they left to the village market. Meanwhile, InuYasha and Kikyo were down by the creek where they met up with Miroku. For a while they skipped rocks, Miroku skipping his rock twice, InuYasha six times, and Kikyo blowing both out of the water by skipping the rock ten times.  
  
InuYasha: Feh.  
  
Kikyo: Don't feel Bad InuYasha! ^^;  
  
Miroku slightly snickered as the peeved off four year old was pet on the head by Kikyo.  
  
Miroku: Ha! You lost to a girl!  
  
Kikyo: You did to! Actually, you're older than InuYasha and I and you lost to us both!  
  
InuYasha: Heh, beaten by a four and five year old.  
  
Kikyo and InuYasha continued to taunt Miroku about this until an eleven- year-old boy walked out from the path with a frown. The boy's name was *OniGumo; he was known to be selfish, crude, and just plain mean.  
  
OniGumo: Step aside, kids, I want time alone.  
  
InuYasha: Then save the trouble, go into town, buy a clock and sit staring at it.  
  
Miroku and Kikyo giggled at InuYasha's comments, but OniGumo just sneered and shoved InuYasha away.  
  
InuYasha: Hey! Get back here!  
  
InuYasha tackled OniGumo, he wasn't going to take any crap from this guy just because he was older. OniGumo wasn't about to be beat by a little kid neither. Both were in a fight of pulling hair, punching, kicking and shoving until both fell into the creek. InuYasha took this opportunity and grabbing Kikyo's hand and Kikyo grabbed Miroku's hand, they ran off to get home before OniGumo chased after them. Meanwhile, in the village, Sesshoumaru sat under a tent across a table from an old man, they talked over a pile of treasures.  
  
Old Man: So there we was, we had finally made it to the Isle. It was true, yes, on that isle there was the treasure, X marked the spot so we dg and sure enough, the greatest treasures of the west was ours.  
  
Sesshoumaru held some chains in his hands; the tales the old pirates and smugglers told fascinated him. The Monsters they faced, the storms and swells, the treasures, it was all wonderful. Every month Sesshoumaru came to hear of the Smuggler's findings. This month, one jewel in particular took his interest, a dragon with ruby eyes, emerald scales, and golden claws. He took it in hi hands and held it to the light. It shimmered and the scales fell into patterns and the fiery ruby eyes glimmered.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Wherever did you find this?  
  
Old Man: Aye, that was in the cave of Demon Skulls. At the mouth of the cave, two dragon figurines sat, mouths open ready to attack, or maybe it was a greeting? We went forth and the deeper we went into the cave, the fiercer the figurines looked, until in the heart of the cave, we saw what is protected. There, amongst the bones of a dragon-lone-gone, lay possibly the greatest treasure of its time. Riches one could not imagine, scrolls and ancient texts, fabrics and silks, all lay for us.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the dragon in his hands, not actually listening to the Old Man's tale. He handled the sack of coins he had before setting them in front of the Old Man.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Is that enough?  
  
The Old man carefully looked at the number of coins and smiled  
  
Old Man: Normally, I'd ask for more, but, I like you kid, take that figurine away.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at the deal he got and ran down the path to find Anita again. On their way home, he told her about the cave story and how he got a good deal buying the figurine. They were in for a surprise though. When they walked in, water was sloshed everywhere, and blood droplets scattered about.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I want to wager on this one, I think that this time, InuYasha got into some stupid fight for a stupid reason and went and got himself hurt.  
  
Anita: I think you already won that bet, here he comes now.  
  
InuYasha: Uh oh, I'm in trouble. x_x;  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yep! -giggles and runs off- Good luck little brother!  
  
InuYasha: Oh no o_o; Meep.  
  
Anita: What stunt were you trying to pull InuYasha, you probably just about got yourself killed.  
  
Meanwhile, as Anita started ranting on InuYasha, Miroku and Kikyo looked from behind the hallway wall trying not to burst out in laughter.  
  
Kikyo: I'll bet that InuYasha's going to be punished BIG TIME for this one!  
  
Miroku: And I shall wager that InuYasha is so lucky to have a friend like you.  
  
Kikyo stared at Miroku and while then walked down the hall to go find InuYasha.  
  
Miroku: I don't get it, most take it as a compliment.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Katz: InuYasha got in a fight with that OniGumo kid! And if you don't remember, before Naraku became an all you can eat buffet for demons, he was a man named OniGumo! And if he's a nasty man now, what do you expect him to have been like as a kid! What does Sesshoumaru find so interesting about that dragon figurine, and how bad did InuYasha get punished? Now before I go into writers block I'll be starting the next chapter! 


	4. Brotherly love, and The Crater In The Fr...

Reluctant Brothers  
The Fourth Part Of The Twits' Tales  
By Katz-Sama  
  
Katz: Thank you my adoring Fans! Wait, scratch that o_o; I'd like to thank you all anyway, so here is the fourth chapter of what will be a long, annoying, stupid, funny, and utterly adorable story.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear Anita and InuYasha screaming at each other from the other side of the palace, and he couldn't help but go into giggle fits about it. Sure, it would be quiet and they'd just talk normal for thirty seconds, then something would break, or InuYasha would scream.  
  
Anita: Go to your chamber and don't leave unless your father comes for you.  
  
InuYasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gets thirsty and drinks some water- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Sesshoumaru eventually hurt his side in cackling fits of laughter before InuYasha stormed in stuffing a slipper into his mouth and holding his arms behind his back.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Erf! Merf! Meeeep! Affgh! Helfmn Ifn Hfte!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Muahahahaha!  
  
Sesshoumaru eventually broke free and was able to spit out the slipper.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stoopid little brother! Stuffing old slippers in my mouth, that's why you get in trouble kid! When you grow up, you're going to be a worthless hanyou who's going to get in a lot of trouble!  
  
InuYasha: TAKE IT BACK!  
  
Next thing you know, they tackled each other and were yanking on each other's hair and ears and kicking each other in the stomach. Just in time, their father storms in grabbing InuYasha by the scruff of his neck.  
  
Father: What did you do now?  
  
InuYasha: Dad, It was that kid OniGumo, it was his fault! He-  
  
Father: Who the heck is OniGumo?  
  
InuYasha: A Village kid who-  
  
Father: I know all the children and adults in the village. There is no OniGumo.  
  
InuYasha: Meep?  
  
Father: InuYasha, leave your brother alone.  
  
InuYasha: You like Sesshoumaru best!  
  
Father: I Came in here and watched you try to STUFF A SLIPPER into his MOUTH and Yank on his hair!  
  
InuYasha: Yes, but-  
  
Father: I don't care! Get moving! Chop, Chop!  
  
InuYasha: Nyah, whatdidIdotodeservethis.  
  
Father: MARCH!  
  
Father and InuYasha left the room then and Sesshoumaru had then bust into dying laughter. On his grave it would read 'Sesshoumaru-San Prince of the Western Lands: Died of laughter after his father and brother got in a fight'  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh man! This is too funny!  
  
Miroku: What happened!?  
  
Sesshoumaru looked out the window, there stood Miroku and Kikyo, eager to find out what InuYasha did wrong now. Sesshoumaru told them that there is no OniGumo, how InuYasha got in trouble, and how their father reacted, everyone began cracking up, with the exception of InuYasha who was only one floor above them and also looking out the window.  
  
InuYasha: Ah, stuff a slipper in your mouths.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I think you already did that for me, little brother.  
  
InuYasha: Whatever, just leave me alone.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I would have before, but you tried to gag me like a hostage or something.  
  
InuYasha: Hostage Situation? Why you-  
  
InuYasha was leaning out the window to see Sesshoumaru below and now he had slipped out and fallen down into a tree  
  
InuYasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH-smash-  
  
Everyone: Ouch.-cringe-  
  
InuYasha: Don't just stand there and spit at the ground, GET ME OUTTA HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why, you are one with nature now, InuYasha, why not take time to meditate. -imitates what Miroku might say-  
  
Miroku: Something tells me that you're mocking me, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes grew big and dark and wet and he sniffled like a little kid.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No! Why would I EVER do that? Muahahahaha!  
  
Miroku had now thrown a stick at Sesshoumaru bonking him on the head  
  
Sesshoumaru: OW! What was that for!? That hurt you stupid monk! Why did you do that!?  
  
Miroku: For being an idiot!  
  
InuYasha began laughing and the branches of the tree creaked  
  
InuYasha: Uh oh.  
  
Suddenly, the branches gave way and InuYasha splat face first into the ground.  
  
InuYasha: ow.  
  
Anita had walked behind Sesshoumaru and stared wide-eyed at InuYasha, who made a crater in the front lawn.  
  
Anita: I don't want to know.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ask me about it when you need a good laugh, or when you get old and are about to die.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Katz: Whoo! You can probably see that InuYasha's fall into the ground could also have been the first 'Sit' InuYasha's going to need an ice pack for that one o_o; Anyway, tune in next time! 


	5. The DragonNapping

Reluctant Brothers  
The Fifth Chapter In The Story  
By Katz-Sama  
  
Katz: Finally, another chapter. Sorry about the delay, I was working on my other story too. "The Inu Crew's Messed Up Movies" But here's the chapter we all awaited!  
  
************************************************************  
  
InuYasha sulked as he spat out dirt while Anita scrubbed him off.  
  
Anita: Tell me again, how did you manage to make a lovely hanyou shaped crater in our front lawn?  
  
InuYasha: Humph.  
  
Sesshoumaru: He fell out the window, into a tree, and from the tree... SPLAT!  
  
Sesshoumaru clapped his hands together making the impression of what he saw, Kikyo and Miroku giggled and InuYasha scowled.  
  
Anita sang to a melody softly as she left in the next room, Sesshoumaru following as well as Miroku. Meanwhile, Kikyo sat down next to her ferocious friend a while and both decided to play a game. Kikyo and her village were under stack from a fierce YouKai pack led by InuYasha, and the only way InuYasha could turn his crew around was with-  
  
Kikyo: A Dragon claw?  
  
InuYasha: Yes! A Dragon's claw is what I need!  
  
Kikyo: But you don't have a dragon, let alone a claw.  
  
InuYasha: But Sesshoumaru does, he has that two headed beast, An and Un.  
  
Kikyo: Your brother would never let us use An and Un in our game!  
  
InuYasha: I guess it's not worth asking him.  
  
Kikyo: Right, but, did I say we had to ask him?  
  
InuYasha: Are you saying we should, not even concern Sesshoumaru's feelings, and steal away An and Un?  
  
Kikyo: You got the idea.  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo, you never cease to amaze me, come on, we're going on a dragon hunt.  
  
Kikyo and InuYasha ran out into the courtyard trying to find where An and Un was kept.  
  
InuYasha: Just follow your nose!  
  
Kikyo: I can't, I'm a human, not a Dog Hanyou.  
  
InuYasha: Right. Then in that case, just follow the grunt and growls.  
  
Kikyo: Aye, aye Cap'n!  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Anita sat in the kitchen, but as Sesshoumaru and Anita worked to bake the food, Miroku helped by 'testing for poisons' as he called it, but it was really just stuffing his face with sweets.  
  
Anita: Can't you at least wait to stuff your face AFTER we bake it?  
  
Miroku: um, must make sure its safe? Yes. That's it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -shoves Miroku away- Well, you aren't touching these things under they're done.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at his creations, that is, until Miroku slowly poked and ate one of the 'masterpieces' this resulted rather violently. THWAP!  
  
Miroku: Ow x_o;  
  
Anita: Guys, either quit fooling around or help me out, actually, I want to be alone, both of you, go outside and kill each other or make another crater in the ground, whatever.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew to steer clear of Anita when she mentioned something like that, so he grabbed hold of Miroku's wrist and drug him outside.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Come on, lets go check up on An and Un.  
  
Miroku: An and Un?  
  
Sesshoumaru: My dragons ^^;  
  
Miroku: D-d-d-dragons?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Is there an echo here? Yes. Dragons.  
  
Miroku: You actually care for that kind of beast?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Who wouldn't want a dragon friend!  
  
Miroku: -mumbling- Not me.  
  
Meanwhile, already beating Sesshoumaru, InuYasha led out a snorting growling horse-like creature.  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo, meet the family dragon, An and Un!  
  
Kikyo: Um, Hi?  
  
An: *snort*  
  
Un: Rawr.  
  
InuYasha: Come one Kikyo, lets go.  
  
Kikyo and InuYasha ran down the path, InuYasha holding the dragon's reigns as it galloped behind them. AT that time, Sesshoumaru was standing, breathing heavily clenching his fists watching InuYasha and Kikyo run off with his pet.  
  
Sesshoumaru: InuYasha! GET BACK HERE!  
  
InuYasha: Uh oh. RUN KIKYO! RUN LIKE A WILD HORSE!  
  
Miroku had just blinked watching everyone go into panic.  
  
Miroku: These are the friends I'll remember forever. *Sigh* 


	6. GiddyUp, Woah, And InuYasha's Temper

Reluctant Brothers  
The Sixth Summery In the Days Of Two Young YouKai's Lives  
By Katz-Sama  
  
Katz: -pats An and Un- Can we skip this Author Note thing? It makes my brain itch trying to think of things to say to you people o_o; Thank you.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru ran like an angry stampeding animal after InuYasha and Kikyo, how dare they take the reigns of An and Un without asking him first! They would have gotten rejected anyway, but at least he'd have been prepared for this stunt!  
  
Sesshoumaru: InuYasha, Prepare to get it now!  
  
InuYasha: Great, now the village not only has o worry about the dragon, and me but for a crazed boy and his stolen pet too?  
  
Kikyo: Forget the game, InuYasha, worry that Sesshoumaru wants to kill you now!  
  
Sesshoumaru: InuYasha, return that dragon to me. NOW!  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku sat behind a rock watching the whole thing, shaking his head and choking back laughter. He sure was glad he didn't have a little brother.  
  
InuYasha and Kikyo had now clambered on the dragon's back. Hoping to be able to ride it, like a horse.  
  
InuYasha: Um, yes, well. Giddy up?  
  
Kikyo: GIDDY UP? That's the best you have is Giddy up?  
  
At this, An and Un began to race ahead down the path through the courtyard.  
  
Kikyo: Good InuYasha, now, HOW DO WE STOP?  
  
InuYasha: That's actually a very good question.  
  
Kikyo: Great, we're on a runaway dragon, stolen from your brother, and we are probably not going to live long enough to laugh about it.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled watching InuYasha and Kikyo snap at each other while An and Un ran about confused, they didn't know the word to stop them, but Sesshoumaru did.  
  
Sesshoumaru: WOAH, BOYS!  
  
At this, An and Un immediately stopped in their tracks, the force hurling Kikyo and InuYasha forward, over the dragons' heads, and into the fountain with a splash. Kikyo and InuYasha stood up, blank expressions at first, then their eyes narrowed catching a glimpse of the laughing Sesshoumaru. Miroku couldn't help but crack up in laughter at InuYasha and Kikyo's expressions, and Sesshoumaru going into giggle fits. An and Un just sat down and blinked, every so often scratching a bug or something. All was quiet, with the exception of Sesshoumaru who was probably going to kill himself laughing. Anita walked out and stared about with wide eyes.  
  
Anita: You know guys, I really didn't mean it when I said go kill each other or make new craters in the lawn. And how did An and Un get out here? Sesshoumaru, you know your supposed to have someone help you when you take An and Un out. InuYasha, Kikyo, you're both soaked! Where's Miroku?! What's going on here! WHAT DID I MISS!  
  
Miroku: You basically missed Kikyo and InuYasha kidnapping An and Un for some game, Sesshoumaru went crazy trying to catch them, InuYasha yelled 'Giddy up' and Sesshoumaru yelled 'Woah Boy!' And InuYasha and Kikyo fell in the fountain, and Sesshoumaru went into a fit of laughter.  
  
InuYasha: Hey monk, where were you this whole time?  
  
Miroku: Would you look at the time, I better go. Now. Right now, before I get into trouble.  
  
Anita: Okay, InuYasha and Kikyo, you have 30 seconds to explain to me what happened.  
  
InuYasha and Kikyo: HeshemeandheAnandUnandweranandranand SesshoumaruGiddyupwoahandsoI-  
  
Anita: SHUT UP! Stop talking at the same time and tell me, what happened.  
  
InuYasha: Well, Kikyo and I were playing a game and we needed a dragon to save the town, so we 'borrowed An and Un'-  
  
Sesshoumaru: BORROWED?! YOU STOLE MY DRAGON!  
  
Kikyo: Anyway, we took An and Un down the path when Sesshoumaru started to charge after us. InuYasha yelled GIDDY UP!  
  
At this, An and Un had gotten up and began to charge toward the four.  
  
Kikyo: And then- Uh oh.  
  
An and Un crashed through, the four grabbing on to save their lives.  
  
Anita: Whatever! Sesshoumaru, its your dragon! Stop it!  
  
Sesshoumaru: So then I yelled, 'WOAH!'  
  
An and Un came to a halt, catapulting the group into the InuYasha shaped crater made earlier that day.  
  
Anita: Okay, that's enough of that story. Lets go inside, shall we?  
  
Sesshoumaru helped Anita out of the crater and then went to put An and Un back in their enclosure.  
  
Sesshoumaru: An and Un are locked up for a reason.  
  
Anita: Why's that?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't know, it just what Father keeps telling me every time I want to take An and Un outside.  
  
At dinner, The boys' father sat watching his two sons. The boys dared not to speak unless their father told them to do so.  
  
Father: What were you thinking Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Me? Why am I getting the blame! InuYasha Dragon-napped An and Un!  
  
Father: InuYasha, is that so?  
  
InuYasha: Feh.  
  
Father: InuYasha, I'm talking to you.  
  
InuYasha: Don't waste your time.  
  
Father: Pardon me, young hanyou?  
  
InuYasha: Humph.  
  
Father: InuYasha, answer me when I talk to you.  
  
InuYasha: I've had enough of this crap for one night, I'm going to bed.  
  
Father: InuYasha, at your age, you do not take that tone and language with me.  
  
InuYasha: Is it alright for you then?  
  
Father: Well-  
  
InuYasha: If I can't talk like that at my age, may I ask how old you are?  
  
Father: Um. InuYasha? O_o;  
  
InuYasha: Leave me alone. I'm going outside.  
  
InuYasha slammed the door to the dining hall and ran outside.  
  
Father: Um, Sesshoumaru? Are you there son?  
  
Sesshoumaru had taken that opportunity to sneak away, he wasn't in the mood to hear an argument right now. He wanted time alone. He slowly opened the door to his mother's old room and smiled. He walked in closing the door as quietly as he opened it and jumped up onto the old bed. He sighed slightly but was happy to be there. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see his mother again. So he sat back with his eyes closed, watching the image of his mother smile at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hello again, Mother. 


End file.
